<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Bear by grapefruitghostie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749856">My Bear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie'>grapefruitghostie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Is Baby, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Work Post-Hiatus, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Canon Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds an old shirt. Dean has never been happier. </p><p>Or; Author hasn't written for this fandom in about 5 years but they miss it very much and are currently grieving.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanna give dean winchester the world uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn't been easy - tracking the thing down. But now he had it, wrapped in a shirt box with baby blue paper and a big, white bow. </p><p>"Happy birthday, baby!" Castiel grinned, handing the box to his boyfriend as soon as he woke up. </p><p>"Good morning to you, too," Dean playfully grumbled, "you didn't have to get me anything, Cas, you -"</p><p>"I wanted to. Open it, Dean," he smiled, nudging the box.</p><p>Dean hesitantly studied the box. It was delicately wrapped in his favorite little color and he worried that it would make him regress instantly. But, <em>really</em>, would that be such a bad way to spend his birthday?</p><p>Excited now, the Aquarian began ripping into the paper and discarding it haphazardly on the blankets beside him. The box wasn't taped shut like Cas usually would do, telling him that his lover was just as excited to have it opened as he was.</p><p><em>He must have worked pretty hard on this,</em> Dean thought to himself as he opened the lid. </p><p>"Oh," he gasped looking up at Castiel with soft eyes that told the angel that he was slipping, "h-how did you find this? I love it so much!"</p><p>Castiel beamed and watched his boy hug the shirt tight to his chest. Aforementioned shirt was an exact replica of his favorite childhood article - a soft, blue piece with a teddy bear on the front. <em>I Wuv Hugz.</em> This shirt, however, was in his size now, so he would be able to wear it whenever he wanted.</p><p>Beneath the shirt was the original. It sat neatly in a shadow box with the inscription <em>My Bear</em> on the wood. He held the box in his hands and felt them tremble before looking up at Cas with watery eyes. </p><p>"Oh, baby, what is it? Everything's alright, De." He cooed, wiping tears from his baby's cheeks and hauling him into a big bear hug. <br/><br/>"I-I love you so much, I'm-" Dean sobbed into his big's shoulder, "thank you, P-papa!"</p><p>"You're very welcome, little bear! I'm so glad you like it, baby, I love you all the same." </p><p>Castiel pulled away enough to press a kiss to Dean's tears and look at his brilliantly happy face. </p><p>"You wanna get dressed, baby? I've got another birthday surprise for you waiting in the kitchen!"</p><p>Deans eyes lit up and he sprung out of bed, suddenly energized, and Castiel helped him out of his <em>big</em> pajamas and into his new, <em>little</em> shirt. Dean looked at himself in the mirror as his papa helped him into some very soft pants and he wanted to cry again. He felt so loved with Cas - genuinely adored; like he just might be the only person in the world. It felt perfect - more than perfect.</p><p>Once Cas finished with the pants, he hauled the boy into his arms and kissed his rosy, freckled cheek.</p><p>"How old are you today, little bear?" He asked, mostly because he knew Dean would fluctuate anywhere from one to six depending on the day. He knew Dean's big age already. <br/><br/>The littler one seemed to think for a moment before holding up five fingers proudly and Castiel gasped, "five?! Oh my goodness, I've got quite the big boy on my hands! Are you sure that's right?"</p><p>Dean giggled and nodded viscously as he was being carried down the stairs, "Yes, Papa, I'm five! I'm a big boy!" </p><p>"Well, you certainly are! But I know what my little bear's never gonna grow out of," Castiel smirked, setting him on the kitchen chair and heading to the pantry. </p><p>"What is it, Papa?"</p><p>Castiel came back a moment later with just-baked cherry pie. The latticework was precise, and there were five candles freshly lit on the top. </p><p>"Papa's famous cherry pies," Castiel hummed, watching him as he watched the dessert readily, "go on, baby, make a wish." <br/><br/>Dean closed his eyes tightly  and wished that he always had Castiel and that every day could be as good as today. He blew out the candles with might and then smiled proudly up at his papa.</p><p>"What did you wish for?" </p><p>"I can't tell - or else it won't come true!" </p><p>"Oh! Yes, I forgot about that. I'm glad you remembered! I want every single one of your wishes to come true, honey." Castiel mused the little one's hair and kissed his forehead before standing and stretching. </p><p>"How about we make a deal, hmm?" He began and Dean looked at him quizzically, "I'll give you a piece of pie right now if you promise to eat some real breakfast and not fill up on the sweets. How's that?"</p><p>Dean looked like he was pondering this deeply, as if there really was anything to ponder, before nodding in agreement. "On one condition."</p><p>Cas tried to suppress an amused smirk and raised his eyebrows. "Okay, hit me. What's your condition?"</p><p>"Papa feed me?"</p><p>Castiel beamed and nodded, "Sounds like a deal, baby."</p><p>They shook on it. </p><p>While Castiel spoon-fed him the sweet cherry pastry, he thought about how lucky he was that he never celebrated birthdays with Sam over the years. They both just treated it like another day; sometimes one would embarrass the other at a restaurant for a free meal, but it was never much and Dean was thankful for that.</p><p>He was thankful because today Sam was out checking into something in California. He had promised to call if he needed backup. Dean never felt comfortable regressing around his little brother. Though Sam had said it was nothing he should apologize for, he still felt embarrassed.</p><p>But, with Sam out of the state, he was free. Dean could play and cry and wear soft clothes and be spoon fed and drink from sippies and get a nappie time during the day.</p><p>He didn't drink alcohol when he was little, nor was he allowed to watch something without his papa's approval. Dean Winchester was safe here - safe from the world's cruelties and safe from his own vices. <br/><br/>Dean finished his last bite of pie crust and he smiled up at Castiel, thankful for all that he had done to protect him in this most fragile state if mind. </p><p>"Okay, little bear, I'm gonna get to making you some real food, alright? Do you want milk or juice in your sippy?"</p><p>"Milk, please," Dean decided. <br/><br/>"Coming right up, sweetie." </p><p>It wasn't long before the full sippy was in front of Dean. He thanked his papa sweetly and picked up the yellow, plastic cup to sip on. He began watching Castiel cook. This had been their ritual every day, no matter how big - or small - Dean felt.</p><p>Castiel was an amazing chef and he seemed to enjoy it so much. He loved cooking for both of the boys, humming and dancing while he worked. Dean was always fascinated by it, he wished he knew how to cook. He supposed he should ask Cas to teach him one day when he was bigger and more in control if his body. </p><p>Castiel eventually returned to the table with two plates bearing oatmeal, a scrambled egg and two strips of bacon - Dean's absolute favorites. They ate in a pleasant silence, Castiel feeding his little boy then eating a bit for himself. Once they had cleaned their plates, Dean insisted oh helping his papa with dishes - although Cas only let him dry the non-breakable pieces. </p><p>They made the united decision to watch Cars 2 after breakfast, and there they were: curled up on a blanket-pallet on the floor. Castiel's back was against the couch with Dean in his lap, cutely playing with his matchbox toys on the blanket. He felt a wave of love crash over him as Castiel kissed his forehead, knocking the wind straight from his lungs.   </p><p>Dean felt tears welling up in his eyes and he smiled, throwing his arms around his papa's neck. He'd not felt this much love in his life since he was actually a toddler and Mary had been alive. It had been years, for God's sake, decades. He didn't know what to do with it all.</p><p>"Th-ank you, for being here with me," he tried, only crying more when he tried to finish the sentence. Castiel comforted him, rubbing his back and humming to him. <br/><br/>"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else, baby."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>